Tuesday
Tuesday & Thursday is the 13th song off Guerrilla Warfare by Hot Boys Lyrics Turk: Two of the hottest days of the week They harrassin' and hackin' niggaz in that upt N.o.p.d. be rollin' so deep They be fuckin' over niggaz Kickin' in doors Sometimes, they be pullin' triggers Ya hustlin? better chill out Cuz they not for jokin Making sure they close shop All day, they gon' be smoking So I advise you just to stay inside If they catch you down back, for sure you takin' that ride Downtown, rilla Where niggaz doin' time, be waitin' Better be bout your issues For your ass they gon' be chasin' And every man for they self in that pen So if ya all in nigga, ya all in For help, ain't there nigga, ain't no callin' So if ya got a chance run when ya hear that siren Tuesday and thursdays, they gon' be ridin' Stay ducked off cuz it's safer when ya hidin' And they don't give a fuck what shape and sizin' Lock you down prison rate steady risin' Chorus: On tuesdays and thursdays you better watch for the sweep Look them people gon' act a ass if you get caught in the street On tuesdays and thursdays you better watch for the sweep Look them people gon' act a ass if you get caught in the street Lil wayne: Shit, nigga betta hop, skip, and jump on the block On tuesdays and thursdays better run from the block Stay there if you want and get ??? Ya on them white boys and get hung from a ??? Look, look, look, look, look Nigga betta run If u got some ??? Lookin' for some freedom find that you will get none And damn I ain't even much see my p.o. last month I'ma play the hotel I missed my court date I ain't tryin' to end up in jail I'ma put up some mail in case I have to make bail I'ma still rhyme swell Shiiit, might as well And stay from the block cuz it be hotter then hell I'ma tell ya now, they don't give a damn about ya End up in that place and toy around and be forgotten They rotten like a whole apple off a forbidden tree On tuesdays and thursdays you won't find me Chorus Juvenile: Atf be showin' they ass around my block Feds get all the respect cuz they'll close up shop Who do you think be pushin' them birds up in the hood? Who do you think be dumpin' them bodies up in the wood? It's something like baseball, three strikes and you're out Violate your probation, 2 and a half on 5 My pride, don't want me to be up in this place My pride, don't wnat the lord to notice my face A young nigga with golds behind tens on dubs In the paper license plates they gon' think I'm a thug They gon' tear this motherfucker up lookin' for drugs And make them dogs break me off trying to get me to talk You wouldn't believe the shit with the police I done been through I done seen some shit they did to people I'm kin to My friends too That's why I be chillin' ya heard me? Up in my fuckin' residence on tuesdays and thursdays Chorus B.g.: Certain days lil b.geezy hit the block and hang 2 days out the week I lay low cuz them people gon' swang (swing) I ain't bout gettin hack Juvey, that ain't my thang (thing) Police ridin' my back Scoping out my rang (ring) I play it smart I ain't stupid I know when to leave the block I know how to peep the scene I know when it's hot Oh them jump hot boy$ they'll take your loot Tuesdays and thursdays them big white boys have a nigga spooked They be 3 deep, creepin' Comin' 'round the corner, peepin They sweepin' But they ain't gonna catch me slippin', I'm rollin' out I'm gon' chill by a bitch and cool out on the couch Smoke blunt after blunt till I pass out When it get dark and cool off then I'ma smash out I respect the task force they don't give a fuck For anything they'll have ya in central lock up On tuesdays and thursdays (Talking) Manny fresh: whoa, now there u have it. tuesdays and thursdays (Off the heezy). the whole task force for yo' ass (Nigga just givin' ya some game, ya dig?) for sho' Baby: them white folks don't wanna see a nigga ballin' Wanna see us crawl bruh Manny: for sho', lookee here On mondays, you can run all day On tuesdays, sit ya ass down (duck out playboy) On wednesdays, you can slang all day On thursdays, sit ya ass back down (off top!) On fridays, you can fuck all day On saturdays and sundays, you cool boy, believe that Baby: you can take this for what it's worth playboy. and don't use ya brain And take heed to what cmb be saying. fuck around and be in that cage like a Ole' dog. treatin' a nigga like a puppet. takin' orders like a bitch. but a Nigga gotta use that game and stay up and try to stay rich man